


fireworks don't shine as bright as you

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving two demigod wars, graduating high school, and finding love, Will has a surprise in store for his boyfriend, MItchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks don't shine as bright as you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allarica/gifts).



> Allarica can still bite me. Part of the Great Love Song War, of which I still intend to win.

Will held Mitchell’s hand as they walked through the park. It was starting to get late in the evening, the sun beginning its descent on the horizon as the two young men made their way towards Cinderella’s Castle. Disneyworld had been Will’s idea, a treat for the two of them during their vacation to visit Will’s relatives. He’d wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend at the “Happiest Place on Earth”, as cliche as the idea was.   
  
And why not? Will knew that Mitchell liked Disney movies, they’d talked about going to Disneyworld sometime, so Will had made it happen. He’d made a couple of calls to get tickets and reservations, then brought Mitchell to the park a few months later, after they’d both graduated from high school and were on break before they went to New Rome University - since the alliance between Greeks and Romans had been established a couple of years ago, the university had opened its doors to Greek transfer students; Mitchell was studying business while Will was going into pre-med. Considering the trouble it had been to get accepted, right after graduation, the trip to Disneyworld was more than called for, as far as they were both concerned.  
  
Upon reaching the castle, Will led Mitchell to the in-castle restaurant, where he’d gotten reservations for dinner. Mitchell couldn’t help smiling as Cinderella greeted them, giving a curtsy in her flowy gown and welcoming them to dine with her. After all, how often was it that one actually got to dine with the Disney princesses?   
  
"Are you trying to impress me, Will Solace?" Mitchell asked over dinner. He smiled at the older demigod, reaching across the table for Will’s hand. "Disneyworld, Cinderella’s Royal Table? I might suspect you’re up to something."  
  
"Aren’t I always?" Will smiled back. He slipped his free hand under the table, covering his pocket and the small box he had hidden in it. "I have to do something to keep you interested in me."  
  
Mitchell gave him a pout. “I’m always interested in you!”  
  
Will laughed lightly and gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I know. You’ve always been interested in me. Finish your dinner. I’ve still got plans to impress you.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
After dinner, Will and Mitchell toured around inside the castle for a while. There was going to be fireworks in a little while, so they were now just killing time until the show began. They met up with some of the other princesses, getting pictures taken with them and watching some of the little kids meet their favorite princesses. As they headed back outside to get a good spot for the show, they ran into Jasmine, who graciously took a picture with Mitchell, pressing an air-kiss to Mitchell’s cheek for the picture.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Will asked, as they waved goodbye to Jasmine and went back to their search for a good watching spot.  
  
"Immensely," Mitchell replied. "She’s my favorite Disney princess." He took Will’s hand in his, tangling their fingers together. "Though you’re still my favorite Disney prince."  
  
Will smiled at him, slipping his free hand into his pocket again. “Glad to hear it.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was almost time for the fireworks to start. Will had everything planned out. As the music was playing for the show, he tugged Mitchell to him, putting one hand on the other teen’s waist, taking Mitchell’s hand in his as he led the son of Aphrodite in a slow dance to the music. If all went to plan, it would be their last dance as boyfriends.   
  
Gods, he hoped this went to plan.  
  
"Mitchell, can I ask you something?"   
  
Mitchell gave a nod, caught up in the dance and the romanticness of the fact that he and his boyfriend were slow-dancing at Disneyworld, in front of Cinderella’s castle. “What is it?”  
  
Will took a slow breath and let go of Mitchell’s waist, bringing his hand to his pocket. He brought out the small box that had been hidden in his pocket the entire day. He flipped it open to reveal an uniquely designed Celestial bronze engagement ring. “I know we’re still a little young, but you know what our lives are like,” he told his boyfriend. He knelt down on one knee. “I want to spend the rest of my life, however long it is, with you, Mitchell Reddy. Will you marry me?”  
  
Mitchell was bright red where he stood and his mouth was slightly ajar, but a few moments later, he was nodding. He couldn’t say anything, for the son of Apollo had struck him wordless. He nodded again, pulling Will to his feet. “Y-yes!” he finally managed. “I will!”  
  
Will took the ring and slipped it onto Mitchell’s finger. Around them, a handful of people were applauding, not for the fireworks that had begun, but for the two young men who were easily the happiest people there. As the last glow of day was fading away, giving way to the night and the fireworks that lit up the sky, Will and Mitchell shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.


End file.
